Cleevil
Appearance Cleevil is a short green goblin with long ears with piercings. She has black hair tied in a high pigtail and wears brown overalls and white wristbands. She has sharp fangs and gorilla like arms. Background Cleevil has stated in the past that because she is a goblin she has often been wrongfully judged and called horrible names and kicked out of towns. Powers Her goblin skin is thick, scaly, and impenetrable, allowing her to survive a death blow from Duchess. She has sharp fangs and somewhat sharp claws. She is also relatively strong, quick, and agile as shown when she plays dodge ball and can throw the ball hard and from far distances. She also tends to throw balls at intruders. Personality Cleevil is a tough, brash, sassy, rebellious, over confident tomboy who is street smart but kind and loyal to friends. She tends to be mischevious and rowdy, playing a more violent game of dodge ball than what the other kids played and playing an obnoxious goblin flute. She also has a fierce temper, especially since she has been misjudged and mistreated simply because of the common misconception that goblins were evil. Because of this, when she feels threatened or insulted as Vina initially did during their first encounter, she will become enraged and attack whoever or whatever attacks her. Despite this, she is good natured and wants to live in a place where she can feel accepted. While still somewhat mischevious, she is good and helpful and protective of her friends, seeing them as family and finally finding a place to call home. Because of her past, she initially dislikes authority as authoritarian figures often kicked her out of towns and while she still has some difficulty following the rules and retains a slight dislike of adults, she has become much more well behaved and kind. She idolizes Puss and sees him as a hero and a good friend, and Puss likes her as well, since she reminds him a lot of himself as a child, especially since the two of them both share checkered past of rejection and ostracization. She also seems to view Dulcinea as a mother figure, often listening to what she says and getting along with her. Interestingly, despite being a tomboy she has an obsession with being a princess, most likely because princesses are well loved and live a comfortable life in a large castle with lots of money, which may relate to living a poor life on the run as an unwanted orphan. Plot Relationships Puss in Boots: The moment Puss in Boots saw her, he took a liking to her since she reminded him of him when he was her age, as both were rebellious, brash, sassy and over confident. He showed off his skills taking down bandits and Cleevil was immediately impressed by him. She then asked if he got anything in return for helping and he replied he did it for the satisfaction for being good before telling her she had the chance to be good but that it was all up to her. This changed her outlook on things and she began to idolize him further. When she went on a rampage after Vina insulted her, he tried to reassure the crowd that one goblin doing one bad thing didn't make all goblins bad and that they needed to give her a chance. He went to comfort her and upon learning of the fact she had been repeatedly sent away because of her status as a goblin, Puss sympathized as he had also been kicked out of town for one bad deed (See film) and was about to tell her before being distracted by Artephius. When Duchess revealed Cleevil was working for her and tried to crush his spirits by revealing the treachery, Puss still held strong faith in her, believing that she was still good. Cleevil returned his faith by saving him from a death blow from Duchess, much to his horror. He was delighted to learn she was alright. The two are terrific friends, and Cleevil looks up to Puss in Boots like a hero and wants to be like him. In Season 2 episode 5, she became concerned when he was kidnapped as he was staging a training session and while everyone thought it was part of the act, she knew something was wrong and was the first to help him. She often mimicks his actions and he is one of the few people she listens to and trusts fully. He in turn cares for her dearly like how an older brother would care for a younger sister. Dulcinea: She seems to think of Dulcinea as a mother figure as Dulcinea was very accepting of Cleevil, not taking her race as a goblin into account an even defending Puss's desire to keep her in the village, telling Senora Zampato that the code of San Lorenzo prevented them from turning down an orphan. When Cleevil went on a rampage, she tried to calm her down and also tried to explain the situation to others but they silenced her before she could, assuming Cleevil was simply a bad person because she was a goblin. She showed worry when Cleevil was hurt by Duchess and relieved when she was fine. The two seem to get along well, as Dulcinea is one of the few people Cleevil listens to and obeys despite her normal dislike for authority. Vina: Initially, Vina was the most apprehensive of Cleevil since Cleevil was dangerous and had a dislike for goblins. She even made a disturbing picture of her and insulted her, causing Cleevil to go on a rampage. When the other townsfolk were about to throw her out and she ran away, Vina showed guilt. Vina eventually declared Cleevil her friend when Duchess was threatening her, realizing Cleevil was a good person. Cleevil was happy by the gsture and the two have since gotten along. Duchess: Duchess promise to make her a princess and give her a castle and tiara if she earned Puss's trust and stole the key to the vault from him. While Cleevil seemed to look up to her for guidance, Duchess didn't care one bit for Cleevil and couldn't even bother to remember her name. When she gave the key, she asked if Duchess would use their new power to help people and Duchess took advantage of her naiivete and said yes. She then backstabbed Cleevil and wanted to use her treachery to break Puss's spirits. Cleevil then managed to escape and save Puss. It is evident the two dislike each other and there is now nothing but hate between them. Senora Zampato: Initially, due to a bad experience with a goblin who broke her heart, Zampato believed all goblins were shifty and lying. She refused to give Cleevil a chance and when Cleevil went on a rampag after Vina creully insulted her, she didn't bother to hear either her or Dulcinea explain what happened before kicking her out. However, when she was Cleevil push Puss out of the way of a death defying blow, she admitted to being wrong about her and has since accepted her, though is still annoyed by her. Other Orphans: Most of the other orphans thought her cool the first moment they saw her as she was street smart and rebellious and did things her way, playing more dangerously and away from authority. She in turn grew to see them as family, enjoying playing with them and finally feeling accepted. She is almost always by the side of the other orphans, playing and having fun being one of them. Trivia Her name rhymes with evil, which she is not. Duchess keeps miscalling her name. She enjoys playing her goblin flute, which hurts the ears of everyone around her though she has agreed to play the flute where no one can hear it.Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:The characters who loves love harambe Category:Pirates Category:Omelettes Category:Those who respect harambe Category:King Kong squad Category:Team gorillas Category:Orphans Category:Main Characters Category:Gorilla vs lion Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:King Kong vs aslan Category:Junior Puss Squad Category:Bebop and rocksteady